Fall into Darkness - Part 5
Recovering hope, the team rejoins in a battle to stop Devtron once and for all. Spiritchi, with the help of Melodytchi, has found a new resolve...... Episode Summary to be added.... Songs *Dear Friends - Triplane *Bink's Brew Violin *Action Zero 2010 (instrumental) *We Go! Background Information *The episode is titled Friendtchi's Awaken Darkness Part 5 ~ Unbreakable Bonds (フレンドっちの闇を目覚めパート５～壊れない絆 Furendotchi no Yami o Mezame Pato 5 ~ Kowarenai Kizuna) in Japanese. *It is shown that Melissa-2 deeply cares for her team-mates since the events involving her past encounter, especially Friendtchi. She is deeply saddened should the team is permanently seperated. *Melissa-2 expresses her sad emotion for the second time. *With the exception of Melissa-2, the New FC Team (except for Chihiro who only has Core Child powers, Hapihapitchi who is only supporting, Chamametchi who is shooting lasers, Kiramotchi who only draws object that become realistic, Dasher who only uses punches, Ellie who summon animals to fight, Freezy and Pound and Pumpkin Cake who never had deriative attacks) are shown to have used their very first attack to defeat Devtron (ex. Sword Strike, Electroshock, Rainbow Magic Beam). *This episode ends the New Fireside Crusaders Seperation Arc. *The event of this episode is one of the events that brings an impact to Friendtchi as shown in New Fireside Crusaders - Episode of Selena where she is determined to not be the same coward she used to be. **This resulted in her change of bravery in the 2nd half. *This episode marks the first time Melodytchi refered to Friendtchi by name. Continuity *2 flashbacks from the movie "Fireside Crusaders The 7th Movie: Broken Bonds" are seen when Melodytchi attempts to encourage Spiritchi not to give up. **As a callback to the movie, Melodytchi slapped Spiritchi in similar way Milly slapped the former. The dialogs are almost the same. **As another callback, Melodytchi rephrased Milly's words to her. *Flashbacks of friendship moments between Spiritchi and Friendtchi are shown in order: **Spiritchi meeting Friendtchi for the first time, Friendtchi hiding behind Spiritchi and Friendtchi is given her name and declared Spiritchi's friend ("Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Melodytchi's Friend...") **Spiritchi telling Friendtchi that she needs to be brave to overcome danger. Later, Friendtchi offers Spritchi an ice-cream, to which the latter declined to due to being lactose-intolerant. ("Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Moriritchi and the Party Pony") **Spritchi betting Friendtchi that The Doctor might do something weird in the next 4 hours and Spiritchi winning the bet afterwards. ("Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Katie and the Doctor") **Spirtichi and Friendtchi working together to raise money for charity. ("Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: The Work for Charity") **Spiritchi and Friendtchi screaming upon encountering the sea monster. ("Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Gothita and Deerling's Big Pirate Adventure") **Spiritchi protecting Friendtchi from the Changelings ("Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Milly's Big Day") **Spiritchi and Friendtchi protecting Lovelitchi and Melodytchi from the mind controlled Captain Greatness ("Fireside Crusaders x M-Series: Heroes Generation") **Friendtchi hiding behind Spiritchi with the latter commenting on how her behavior haven't change in the past 4 years ("Fireside Crusaders Forever") **Spiritchi and Friendtchi in the Pie-Eating Contest ("Wendy on Empty") **Spirtchi protecting Friendtchi from Revolver Dragon's minions ("New Fireside Crusaders The Movie: Across the Rising Sun") **Spiritchi and (reluctantly) Friendtchi travelling through Africa. ("Spiritchi and the Quest for the Sacred Ruby") **Spiritchi taking care of Friendtchi when she caught a fever ("To Dance or not to Dance") **Friendtchi offering Spiritchi a reserved empty seat, to which the latter accepted. ("No Seat for You!") **Spiritchi and Friendtchi in backstage prior to their performance with the former telling the latter to be brave. ("Rock Amuk") **Spiritchi decided to help Friendtchi overcome her fears of spiders. ("Shock Teraphy") **Spiritchi praising Friendtchi for her actions ("New Fireside Crusaders Special: Space Frontier") **Friendtchi assuring Spiritchi that she is still her friend ("Three's a Crowd") **Spiritchi and Friendtchi travelling through Iceland ("Mystery of the Mystic Chalice") **Spiritchi commenting on how Friendtchi is good at tennis. This statement caused the latter to blush. ("The Lesser of Two Egos") **Spiritchi and Friendtchi helping each other during their adventures in the 17th Century ("New Fireside Crusaders Special: Treasure Ahoy!") **Spiritchi telling Friendtchi to calm down while they are held captive by the werewolf ("New Fireside Crusaders The Movie: The Werewolf's Howl") **Spiritchi convincing Friendtchi to help her exposing the fraud merchant. ("Fool's Gold") **Spiritchi and Friendtchi arguing over who should retrieve the Wishing Star ("What Do I Wish For?") **Spiritchi grabbing Friendtchi to prevent her from falling ("A New Summer - Part 2") **Spiritchi commenting on how Friendtchi is cute in her Egyptian outfit. ("New Fireside Crusaders Special: 1000 Arabian Nights") **Spiritchi and Friendtchi attempting to write a story for their newspaper. ("Nightmares Reckoning") **Spiritchi and Friendtchi chasing after Dino ("Selena and the Crusaderz") **Spiritchi and Friendtchi attempting work together while they are stuck together ("Separation Anxiety") **Friendtchi helping Spiritchi to ask Pound on a date. ("The Word Is Not Enough") **Friendtchi teaching Spiritchi how to dance ballet. ("Flynn-Fletcher House Party") **Friendtchi explaining to Spiritchi that the idea of getting back at the latter was their Mirror World counterparts'. ("O.W.C.A. Legends") **Spiritchi and Friendtchi at the stall attempting to sell the latter's home-made cookies. ("Nikki's Worst Fear") **Spiritchi and Friendtchi eating at the Castle Feast Room during their adventures in Medieval City. ("Future Heroes Series vs. Young Investigators Series") **Spiritchi assuring Friendtchi that she will someday be brave as her. ("Fall into Darkness - Part 1") Category:Fanon Works Category:Most Saddest Momments Category:Friendship Category:Bonds Category:Character-Impact Episodes